


Likes: Waking Up at 3 P.M.

by wynter123321



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: Five years can change a lot, but that's too much to think about when waking up with the love of your life on a lazy afternoon.(A really self indulgent and domestic Robert/Dadsona fic)





	Likes: Waking Up at 3 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Vash, while a trans male character, still has breasts and a vagina which are talked about explicitly and referred to as such. If this is uncomfortable or potentially triggering for you this is your warning.

Vash eases his eyes open to the light streaming in through the blinds, bright and warm from the afternoon Sun. He closes his eyes just long enough to turn over before opening them again. A smile pulls at the ends of his mouth gently. Robert’s eyes are still closed, fast asleep. Vash can’t help placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He can remember less peaceful times with Robert. 

They used to drink often, returning home just early enough to escape the Sun’s cruel gaze. He remembers almost sleeping with him the first night they met. Vash can still see how handsome he looked in the dull haze of the bar, can still feel the hairs on his neck raise thinking of the first time he heard Robert’s voice. He’d been so rough around the edges Vash wasn’t sure if Robert was going to stab him or kiss him when he first brought him to the point overlooking Maple Bay.

He remembers Robert crying in his arms, hot tears on his old t-shirt. He remembers sitting under the cherry blossom tree knowing that he loved this man more than he could ever imagine in the beginning. It was the first time he’d felt that close to anyone since Alex. Robert admitted similar. He remembers knowing he’d wait till the end of the world for Robert to be ready for him, and if he never was that would be okay too.

He thinks for a moment, that was five years ago. Five years and they’ve come so far.

“Are you crying?” Robert’s voice is still rough from sleep. It surprises Vash, the voice, and that yes, he is crying. Robert pulls him in closer and wipes a tear from his face. Vash can see his worry.

“I was just thinking back to when we met is all.” He smiles despite the tears rolling into his dyed beard. “They’re not sad tears so quit looking at me like that. Groggy and worried is not a good look for you, babe.”

Robert smiles. He continues wiping tears, but uses his grip to pull Vash into a kiss. When they pull apart Vash sits up and starts climbing out of bed. Robert raises a brow. “My kissing that bad?”

“You know it’s not. I just wanna wash my face and my nose is stuffed up from crying now. I’d like not to snot up the place while we’re kissing.” Robert giggles.

“Attractive, Vash.” Robert calls to him as he heads to the bathroom.

“You know you love me!” Vash calls back. He turns the faucet to cold and grabs a hand towel to soak. He rings it out and presses it to his face. The cold wakes him up, but warm arms sliding around his waist ease the harshness. Vash leans into them and feels soft lips on the back of his neck. He sets the towel down, turns off the water, and grabs some toilet paper to blow his nose.

“Hard to believe I found somebody so sexy.” Robert puts his forehead on Vash’s shoulder while laughing.

“You’re basically dating a supermodel, honestly” Vash tosses the toilet paper in the trash then looks in the mirror. His eyes are still a little red, but he’s sure his face looks better. Robert’s hair has more greys than when they first met, but it still only streaks through the brown. Vash is sure if he didn’t keep his hair dyed bright and colourful he’d have some greys too. His hand comes up to ruffle Robert’s hair before he turns his head to kiss the top of Robert’s.

Robert’s hand drifts up over Vash’s chubby stomach to run through the hairs leading up to his belly button. He shifts to press his body against Vash’s more, trailing kisses up his shoulder and neck. Vash pushes his ass up against Robert’s groin. Robert’s hand moves lower to rub over Vash’s boxers. He grinds against Robert, putting a hand on the counter to steady them both. Teeth dig into his neck, forcing out a gasp.

“Not that I’m not way more into looking at us fuck in this mirror than I expected to be, but I definitely am not awake enough to have standing sex in this tiny bathroom.” Vash leans his head back to rest against Robert’s. Robert giggles a little at the comment but nods. His hands move to Vash’s hips, using the grip to pull him back and start moving him towards the bedroom. Vash does his best to keep balance in Robert’s arms as he’s walked towards the room, laughing as they move.

Robert releases him just as they get to the room and closes the door behind them so Betsy doesn’t come in. Vash hops onto the bed and tosses his shirt off. Robert returns to him just in time to take Vash’s boxers off for him and chuck them in a pile with the shirt. Vash pulls Robert close and kisses just below his belly button. The coarse hairs are a welcome feeling against his lips and poking into his beard. Robert’s hand pets over his head lovingly.

Vash continues kissing Robert’s belly and hipbones as he slides his boxer-briefs off. He remembers how visible his hipbones used to be and he’s thankful they’re less so now. It’s a testament to Robert actually consuming more than alcohol and pizza, though those aren’t off the menu. His hands move back up to trace his thumbs over them as his head dips lower. Robert can feel his soft lips and the scratch of his beard along his thigh, purposefully ignoring his cock for the time being. His lips move back up until he buries his nose into the thick patch of dark pubic hair. He finally pulls back and presses his lips to the tip of Robert’s cock, kissing gently before smiling up at him.

One of Vash’s hands slide down to hold Robert’s cock up as his lips wrap over it. His tongue plays at the slit and around the head before he dips further down. Vash can feel the length getting harder in his mouth. He encourages it, working his hand along with his mouth, slowly, finding an easy pace to start with. Robert runs his fingers through Vash’s hair. Low moans and soft gasps escape his throat as Vash works his cock.

After a moment to adjust and relax around the length Vash pushes further down until Robert’s hair brushes against his nose. He can feel the fingers in his hair stop and tighten their grip . Robert’s muscles twitch with the want to buck into Vash’s mouth, but he doesn’t allow it. Vash pulls back then sinks down the length again. Robert lets out a short whimper, still struggling to keep his hips in check. He repeats it a third time before moving off for a moment to take a breath. It’s been awhile since he last tried to do that.

“Forgot how fucking much there is to take like that.” Vash cuts himself off with a deep breath. “You know I love you for more than your dick, but babe, I gotta say this is definitely a plus. Even if I damn near die trying to go down on you.” Robert laughs at that and pets at Vash’s hair. Vash moves to continue, but Robert’s hand catches his chin and tilts it up. He smirks at Vash looking up at him with the head of his cock still in his mouth. Vash let’s it fall from his lips. The hand on his chin moves further down joined by the other and directs Vash up the bed. He complies without hesitation.

Robert crawls up and trails kisses from Vash’s lips to his neck. He stops at his neck to bite at the tender spot. Vash gasps and his hand jolts up to Robert’s side before the pain subsides. The kisses and nips trail further down to Vash’s chest. Robert cups a breast tentatively while looking up at Vash. Vash nods. The kisses move to his breast and Robert latches onto his nipple. His tongues swirls over the nub before he pulls back, letting his teeth catch it carefully. He rolls it between his teeth then pulls at it. Vash gasps, his grip on Robert’s side getting tighter. Robert lets go then moves to the other nipple.

His free hand moves down to Vash’s pussy, combing through the thick hair till his fingers run over his clit. His fingers part, allowing the length to slide between them. As Robert sucks and bites at Vash’s nipple his fingers roll over and past his clit. The tips tease at his entrance only faintly before moving back up. Vash’s hands move to pull Robert’s face back up, thirsting for his lips again. He follows them until Vash presses his lips to his.

The kiss is needy, but soft in their still freshly woken haze. Robert opens his mouth to let Vash’s tongue in. As their tongues roll over each other Vash pushes his hips down to grind against Robert’s rough, calloused fingers. He can feel the hard cock against his thigh as he moves. The weight of it makes him speed his hips, wanting. Robert’s fingers move lower to ease him, pushing two into his wet hole. Vash pulls away from their kiss to groan. 

Vash’s uses the moment apart to reach blindly towards the nightstand. His hand pats around until he finds a condom. He nearly drops the small package when Robert’s fingers curl up into his g-spot, pulling another long groan from him. Robert peppers his neck and shoulders with kisses and hickeys while Vash opens up the condom wrapper. He plucks the rubber out and tosses the wrapper elsewhere.

“Sit up, babe, you know I like seeing this part.” Robert plants one last hickey before he moves. As Vash starts to roll down the condom a third finger teases into him. He loves watching the material stretch and cling over Robert’s cock, but the sight is hard to focus on while being worked open so nicely. Robert gives a hard thrust with his fingers that makes Vash even more desperate. He presses his face into Robert’s chest as the motion repeats, forcing out moan after moan. He gasps at the thumb suddenly on his clit. One of his hands clutches at their blankets and the other tries for purchase on Robert’s shoulder. His hips move against the thrusts, matching them, chasing release that’s just in front of him. Robert’s thumb rolls over Vash’s clit just before his fingers curl up again. He keeps at the motion, watching Vash’s thick thighs shake and taking in the sound of him calling out. Vash squeezes and trembles around his fingers as loud groans taper off into quieter gasps and moans. Robert slows to a gentle pace as he comes down. Vash falls back into the covers, his chest heaving as he catches his breath.

“You good, Vash?” Robert smiles as he looks down at him. Vash nods without hesitation.

“Very fucking good.” He manages after a moment. Robert makes slow work of withdrawing his fingers from the now incredibly sensitive hole. He positions his cock to take the place of his fingers, but only teases past Vash’s lips until Vash nods at him. He pushes in slowly, taking a deep breath as the warm walls envelope his cock. When he’s most of the way in his hands move to Vash’s hips, pulling him the rest of the way and forcing a surprised moan from him.

Robert leans down against Vash as he starts an easy pace with his hips. Already tired arms wrap over his shoulders and pull him into a lazy kiss. Vash slowly rolls his hips to meet Robert’s. Every nerve still feels like fire from the first orgasm and the steady pace keeps each flame lit. Robert moans into the kiss as Vash meets his thrusts faster than before. Vash pulls apart from the kiss, dipping lower to bite the join of Robert’s neck and shoulder. He licks at the red marks, nipping the same spot a few more times to make sure the mark lasts. He remembers Robert admitting that he likes when his v-necks show them off.

Vash picks up the pace again as he moves to a new spot on Robert’s neck. His nails dig into his back when Robert speeds up to match him. He can feel Robert groaning against his lips. He lets his mouth ease further down till his teeth catch the thin skin over Robert’s collar bone. Each mark gets a kiss to ease the pain and each mark draws grunts and moans from Robert. The sounds alone are enough to work Vash closer to another orgasm, paired with the stretch of the thick cock bucking into him and he know’s he’s not far off. Robert adjusts his hips, pushing past a sweet spot inside Vash with his next thrust. The noise it causes and squeeze around his cock tells him to keep working the spot. Each thrust makes Vash’s muscles tighten around him, forcing moans from both of them. Vash’s bites turn to loud grunts and sweet nothings against Robert’s neck. Robert’s hand fists the sheets while his other holds Vash’s head close. Their pace grows harsh and erratic and their nails dig into each other until finally they tip past the breaking point.

Their hard pace tapers down as do their incoherent cries. Silence falls on the room except where the two heave in lungfuls of air. Robert let’s Vash’s head back down to the soft bed. Vash bashfully relaxes his fingers from clawing at Robert’s back. He knows he enjoys it, but he always feels a little bad. They stay like that for a moment with the afternoon Sun shining on them from the blinds, reflecting off the sweat they’ve worked up. Robert smiles soft and worn out. A curl of his hair drops sweat on Vash’s forehead. Vash laughs, they’ll definitely need to take a shower.

When Robert finds the energy to pull out and throw away the condom Vash looks over at the clock on the nightstand. Two in the afternoon, earlier than normal. The date makes his eyes widen though. How could he have forgotten? He jolts up from the bed, getting a confused look from Robert.

“We need to shower like now. Family in t-minus one hour!” Vash grabs his wrist to drag off to the bathroom. They’d just have to panic clean the house after.


End file.
